disney_cast_member_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast Member Chronicles: The Ongoing Story
Cast-Member Chronicles: The Ongoing Story This page chronicles the events that take place in the world of CMC, in a serialized and episodic way. Storylines can class as seasons and can last from 35-50 role-plays. Spoilers ahead for plot points and whatnot, but this is the definite place to read the stories and get the plotline in its entirety. Updates to the story are added very often, except in the series breaks. Enjoy the story and live the adventure! Season 1 (2014) The Beginning Julia Veis and Patrick Hardison are Cast-Members at Walt Disney World, that had worked together 5 years prior. One day, they separately receive a summonses to Disneyland Paris, to meet another Cast-Member for a "Business Opportunity". They both meet Rachel Etoile, who recruits them to Project Chronicle, to save the parks from Animatronics, that have mysteriously gained sentience and are attempting to gain full existence to take over the various Disney Parks and resorts, but that only come alive at night. Rachel officially classified their team as "Team Marne" of the Chroniclers. She also explained there were other Chronicler teams throughout the world. Rachel then gave Julia and Patrick jars of "Toonized Pixie Dust", which she explained would give them super-powers. To demonstrate, she showed them her shape-shifting skill, and stated that they would gain different powers. Once the two gained powers, Team Marne's first missions included fighting The Phantom, Everest Yeti, and Shiriki Utundu, although there were no victories, as Team Marne had no way to contain the threats. New Allies and Toons Reveled Team Marne are contacted by Celeste Moonstone, who claims she has a solution to their escaping Animatronic problem. The Team arrive at Lillian Hall, and Rachel explains that Celeste was one of the original Chroniclers from the 1960s. Patrick and Julia both meet Celeste in her office, and she presents the Q.A.T.C to them, which can make Animatronics disappear during the times when they come alive, and remain stationary. She then speaks to both Julia and Patrick privately, revealing her theory that there was a traitor in Team Marne, therefore planting suspicion into the two. Celeste then teases to Julia that they had met before, and then cuts the meeting short. The Chroniclers have a successful Q.A.T.C test, and then Rachel summarized that Toons could hold a lot of secrets they need, so she stated that their next mission would be aboard The Disney Dream, and talk to Donald Duck. All Aboard and The Darker Aura Team Marne board The Disney Dream, and have a meeting with Donald Duck where he also explains that there are animatronic pirates aboard. Julia and Rachel track down a Pirate ship and The Giant Squid. Here Julia shows her power in full, and seemingly loses control of her "Aura-Self", which is brutal and animalistic. Rachel is able to calm her down, and they return to Donald's office. But instead of Donald, they find The Timekeeper, who promises information, and hints that Rachel has a big secret, and abruptly leaves. The Timekeeper re-appears to Julia much later and explains that Toons are having a meeting, and she should attend in disguise of a Toon. Julia fools Rachel into shifting her into a forgotten cartoon. As she arrives at the meeting, she meets all manner of Toons, who are discussing various threats, unknown to Veis. When Julia is berated by Rachel about how dangerous a solo mission is, Rachel accidentally reveals the fact that The Legacy is her father. The next major event is that The Chroniclers stage a meeting, in which Patrick Hardison and Julia Veis are first introduced to Paige Bravo, and Benjamin O'Toole. The meeting doesn't go too well, and a large scale battle erupts, but is stopped by the insistence of Paige. The Dark Path of Miss Veis Celeste Moonstone calls Julia back to her office, and explains that she met Julia when she was very young, and she is fated to help "Him" back to existence, but to do so she must learn to let her powers control her more, and begin distancing herself from Team Marne. She is also shown around the Toon Vault, where Chrona makes a plea to Julia to now help Celeste. Ignoring her, Julia comes across The Legacy, whom Celeste refers to as "Luke". Julia's dark side seems to take over predominantly here, as she becomes increasingly brutal of missions, such as smashing Animatronic items on a mission to Tokyo Disneyland. During this time, Rachel and Julia help Toons, such as Elsa, when they were targeted by The Horde. Endgame Team Marne stage a mission to protect the Electro Velocitor, which is a power source for good Toons, and when they return to Donald's Desk, they find Celeste Moonstone there waiting for them. Celeste states that the time is optimal to save "him", and Julia leaves with Celeste, despite the pleas of Patrick. Rachel in a fit of rage calls Celeste mother because Celeste stated Rachel is no longer of any use to her. Rachel and Patrick promise to one another to find Julia and save her from whatever Celeste's plan is, and to enlist all the other Chroniclers to help them, and immediately call whatever Chroniclers are available, with Rachel citing that her and Patrick must save Julia, while the others must empty the Toon Vault. The various Chroniclers including Paige Bravo, Benjamin O'Toole, and Joseph Barnes board The Hyperion airship to Lillian Hall, where the remainder of Team Marne split up from the group to find Celeste and Julia, while the rest travel down deep into the Toon Vault. Rachel and Patrick Travels up to Celeste's office, where they are caught in tentacles made of Julia's aura. They are then greeted by Celeste herself, who now looks like she is 30 again, rather than her aged self. Rachel reveals that Celeste's Chronicler power is time manipulation, and in return, Celeste reveals that Rachel is made of Animatronic and Toon. Julia appears and is seemingly corrupted by her Aura energy, which Celeste states she can use in her advantage in her plan. Celeste's Plan and The Final Battle Celeste explains her plan is to rewrite time, so that Oswald the Lucky Rabbit will be the icon of the company, as she had promised him many years prior, and that with her time power and Julia's aura power, they had the ability to do so. Julia, feeling slightly betrayed, begins to refuse, and claims all around her are liars, and her Dark Aura self takes full control. The roof of the building is blasted off, and Celeste is seemingly struck down by an Aura Tentacle. Her Aura grows into a giant monster, and spreads towards Disneyland Resort and coils around the castle. Rachel is seemingly damaged, but quickly regains composure, despite parts of her body are sparking. Rachel and Patrick make their way to the castle while fighting off the various smaller Aura creatures and make their way to the giant Aura, and realize they have to reason with Julia, who is somewhere inside the Monster Aura. They keep battling inside the Aura until they find Julia who is dormant and in a bubble seemingly sleeping. Patrick and Rachel try to push her out of the bubble, but to no avail. Patrick then realizes what he has to do, and kisses Julia, who then wakes up, in a fit of disgust from Patrick's previous action. The newly reunited Team Marne realize the Dark Aura is crumbling, and they all run back to Main Street where the Aura collapses. None of the civilians have any memory of the previous event. Rachel says she has much to do, and Team Marne need to meet up at La Cabane des Robinson. When Julia demands more answers before agreeing, Rachel formerly introduces herself as "Willow Moonstone" and walks away. Times Change, and So Do People Rachel (not going by Willow) meets with Julia and Patrick at La Cabane des Robinson, and she explains that the Toon Vault was successfully emptied by the other Chroniclers, and that she spoke with Mickey Mouse, who said that he understood what transpired and its none of their faults. Rachel also explains that she returned to Lillian Hall, and found whatever remained of Celeste, although she did not specify what was there. She begs Julia not to think of Celeste as a monster, and tells her the truth behind her and Celeste. Rachel tells the story that her mother truly is Celeste, and that when she was five, she was close to dying due to an incident with her father, The Legacy. In a moment of inspiration, Celeste uploaded Willow's consciousness into an blank Animatronic, which was infused with Toon Ink. When finishing the story, Rachel reveals that she has quit being a Chronicler and gives the keys to Donalds Desk to Julia. She then says her goodbyes to both Patrick and Julia, and leaves sadly on a new journey. Tick Tock goes the Clock Moments after Rachel leaves, Skippy appears and hands Julia a message. The message reads that "the people of the world shall learn the truth about magic, and the Chroniclers will fall". The message is signed from someone known as "Miss Clockwork". Julia realizes what has to be done and tells Patrick "We Have a New Mission." Season 2 (2014) A Journey to Merry old London to meet an Old Acquaintance In the 2 months since the fall of the Dark Aura, Team Marne, now led by Julia Veis, have had no contact with Rachel Etoile, or any leads on the mysterious Miss Clockwork. Until one day they get a letter from Etoile, which gives them an address to travel to in London, and to meet a contact called "Breezy". Patrick Hardison and Julia Veis, travel to the specific co-ordinates given by Etoile in London, which leads them to the Disney Store, located in the shopping district of Oxford Street. They find an employee there who reveals her nickname is Breezy, and says she can take them to Rachel, but first she takes a large green Disney key, out of a glass case by the cash registers. She then leads the two to her car, and they begin the car journey to Rachel's location. During the journey, Breezy states that "Miss. Etoile lives by the Hundred Acre Wood", which she later explains that she lives near Ashdown Forest, where the Hundred Acre Wood was based off. She drives the car to a house in woodland, and uses the large green key to open the door of the house, then bids then adieu. Rachel appears at the door, and they all have a reunion hug, she then leads them indoors, where Patrick explains that "How its been too quiet, and no villain or Toon has made any moves". Julia proceeds to give Rachel the letter from Miss. Clockwork, and Rachel asks if they want her to help, and to come back as Team Leader, which they both agree to. Rachel meets Patrick and Julia on the balcony of the Disneyland Paris castle a week later, then proceeds to officially reinstate Team Marne as a whole again. Later during that day, she is seen writing phone numbers in her address book at Donalds Desk, and circles a name marked under "Celeste's Current Location". Regrouping and a Grid Rachel, has meetings with other Chronicler teams, and some distrust is apparent between them, regarding the events of the Lillian Hall raid. Much later on, Rachel attempts to extract information regarding "Miss Clockwork" from the Chronicler Mainframe, but finds that someone has already removed the information the day before. Believing her every step is being monitored, she has a meeting with Julia and Patrick in A restaurant in Disneyland Paris, where she explains the situation, and also explains that there is a backup in the mainframe, but it has to be removed "manually". Team Marne travel to Lillian Hall, where Rachel shows them a Digitizer which Celeste invented, which would psychically transport them into the mainframe, but states that she cant go in herself, due to "animatronic parts not working well with the process. Patrick and Julia are digitized, and they appear in a grid area, with the two wearing Tron-esque programming on their costumes. What appears to be a Rachel Etoile lookalike program states that they must travel to the heart of the mainframe to find the information they seek, she also gives them identity disks, and batons that turn into lightcycles, and the two ride down the street, to other parts of the Mainframe. They pass through several sectors, such as "Sugar Rush" and "8-Bit Ducktales land", when they reach a security checkpoint, headed by Tron, whom explains the area where the information is in a danger zone where an evil program is taking hold of the information. Tron escorts them to the building then departs, as Julia and Patrick enter the information center. An automatic voice begins asking strange questions to Patrick regarding romance. Julia finds the file and retrieves it, and before the two can leave, the exit is closed by the mysterious voice, who then invites them to meet with her. As the two enter a new circular room, the see a purple beam of light, which then reveals to have anime-esque eyes and mouth. She introduced herself as the "Giffany Control Program", an upgraded Program Toon, once defeated by Benjamin O'Toole, who had "broke her coding/heart". She then proceeds to state that Patrick is her "New Boyfriend", and attempts to kill Julia, as she is "an adversary in love". Julia locates the off switch to Giffany, who is shut down, and the building begins to derezz around Julia and Patrick. The two run out, and as the building derrezes, all horded information is released to the mainframe. R.E.N informs them that their mission has been completed, and they get transported back to the real world, where they give Rachel the flashdrive holding the information. Back at Donald's Desk, Rachel checks the information on the flashdrive, and while much is omitted, it contains the location of Miss Clockwork, which is The Cog and Paint-Brush, in Toonspace, which Etoile proudly states is their next mission. Introducing the Irrepressible Miss Clockwork Team Marne eventually make their way to The Cog and Paint-Brush, a week after they gain enough information, and decide to take a seat to see if Miss Clockwork preforms. While at their seat Team Marne notice that Joseph Barnes and Kris Bracken (fellow Chroniclers), are at an adjacent table. Rachel Etoile summarizes that Barnes was the one who stole the initial information, but Kris blurts in and explains that it was Chrona who gave them the information in the first place. While Julia, Barnes, Kris and Patrick argue, Rachel keeps an eye on the stage. Eventually Miss Clockwork appears on stage and begins preforming. Both Chronicler teams decide to work together, and sneak back to Miss Clockworks dressing room, and look around. As they hear footsteps, the Chroniclers decide to hide. Patrick, In a moment of worry, jumps down the garbage chute to hide, whilst Barnes makes himself known to the approaching individual. Miss Clockwork walks into the room and greets them in a condescendingly friendly way. She makes it clear that she didn't mean for the letter she sent to Julia seem evil, but she needed to get her there, so she could help Clockwork, in bringing back, what she describes as an "old friend", whom she names as "The Singular". She asks for Julia to use her powers to bring The Singular back to life, and opens up a panel on the wall, and behind it is a strange machine. Clockwork states that with the use of the chroniclers power, the Singular can be brought back, and will "solve all their problems". When they refuse, Miss Clockwork resorts to "Plan B", and a portal opens up in the machine, and it sucks Kris, Barnes and Julia into it, but Rachel is held back by Clockwork. Kris finds herself in a desert area seemingly alone, Barnes finds himself in a green field where he is approached by a person who claims she can help him get to where he needs to go, and Julia finds herself in a jungle, where she finds a campfire, and a figure in a hood watching her. All realize they are Lost in Toonspace. All are Lost in Toonspace The figure in the hood approaches Julia, and removes her hood revealing her to be a younger looking Celeste Moonstone. Out of fear, Julia becomes defensive, but the younger Celeste states that her power is time manipulation, and that she hasn't "Met Julia like this" in her timeline, she then aptly leaves to avoid a time paradox. In the distance she notices a large structure, a structure identical to that of Spaceship earth from Epcot, she ventures towards it, and sees The Timekeeper waiting by the entrance, and he says "The Dreamfinder is ready to see you. Barnes, in the Toonspace field, questions the person across from him, and she reveals her name is Kyla, and states they are in the "Land of Prydain", but she claims to be able to help Barnes get back to The The Cog and Paint-Brush, and she casts Barnes in an Ice-Cocoon. Kris looks towards the palm tree in front of her, which makes a buzzing noise, as she approaches, 9-Eye emerges out the top, revealing that it was an animatronic charger. She advises Kris to follow her to a meeting in the Toonspace town of Inkspire, and begins to hover along, as Kris follows. Julia walks through the entrance, and follows The Timekeeper to an office, and when she enters, she comes face to face with The Dreamfinder who agrees to help return her, then helps her imagine a flying motorbike, for her to traverse Toonspace with, and she departs for the club. Barnes emerges from the Cocoon in the Club, and quickly runs back to Miss Clockwork's dressing room, which he finds empty. He is then confronted by Veronica Wilder, who gloats about the fact they cleared out the contents of the dressing room, and the fact the found Rachel alone, and she is in their custody. Barnes quickly restrains her, and takes her into Chronicler custody. Kris is taken to Inskpire with 9-Eye, and there, meets Chrona, who is informed about Miss Clockwork, and the mentions of "The Singular", Kris is then sent back to the real world with the help of The Inklings. Julia is flying her bike, crossing over worlds in Toonspace, when a strong wind pulls her bike down to one of the worlds. When she comes too, she spots a Victorian-esque gazebo. The figure inside it introduces herself as Kyla, and offers her to sit down. She offers a alternate route back home, and puts Julia in another ice cocoon back to Donalds Desk. As she looks around in the office, she notices all items are missing except the phone. It begins to chime, and she picks it up, with the person on the other end coldly stating that "Rachel Etoile has been seized by the Orbus Society. In haste, she phones through Rachel's contacts, and accidentally calls Breezy from London. Breezy mentions that she thinks Julia is calling about the emergency protocols Rachel gave her before, and reads the "if kidnapped" one, which means the chroniclers need to relocate to the abandoned Lillian Hall. What Orbus Hid Joseph Barnes and Julia Veis interrogate Veronica Wilder at Lillian Hall about the location of Rachel, whilst Kris Bracken checks the Chronicler Mainframe for Orbus Activity. To their surprise, Veronica says that she'll give them access to the Orbus Society HQ in London, and Kris teleports them inside the main building. Wilder directs them to a door marked "LAB", and opens it with a hand panel. Inside the Lab, there were various creatures in cages, including (according to the cage labels) "Ghost Dog From Scarlette", "E-Kit-Grey Fox", "Dragon Horse", "Toon Griffin", and "Rainbow Walrus". The grey Fox shows an interest in Julia and Kris gets her goggles back, but then they move onto the next room, marked "Containment". As the four enter, Barnes notices Rachel is in the final cage, but is seemingly in a straitjacket. Julia asks what's wrong, Rachel talks to herself self, and mumbles in a seemingly insane way. When Kris threatens Wilder about what she did to Rachel, Wilder reveals that they found Rachel like that In the The Cog and Paint-Brush. Adrian Rowan appears, and Wilder claims they fell right into their trap, and opens all the cells for them to get it. Quickly, Barnes grabs all the Chroniclers including Rachel, and runs quickly out of room. Before they can be clear though, Adrian shoots Barnes in the leg, but they still are able to make it back to Lillian Hall with the help of Kris. Once back, they notice that Barnes' leg is bleeding, but then proceed to unstrap Rachel from the straight jacket. Once free, she looks around and proclaims "I'm home" and in a haze, runs down the hallway, to an office at the end of the door, and knocks on it in an determined motion. She opens the door, and they are greeting by Celeste Moonstone. Celeste hugs Rachel, saying to herself she's failed to protect her. When a spite-toned Julia asks Celeste from which timeline she's from, Celeste states she is the most up to date the, "the one who turned Julia into a monster". She briefly apologizes, but focuses on helping Rachel. She takes Rachel to the Animatronic repair bay, and begins working on her, to see what Clockwork did to her, while Kris looks over Barnes' wounds. Later on, after Celeste thinks she has helped Rachel, and is letting her sleep, Barnes and Kris invite Celeste to join them in a new Chronicler team, whilst Julia begins to think if Celeste is truly evil. Miss Moonstone Confronts her Past and Orbus Close in Celeste is looking through the Chronicler Mainframe for information on the Orbus Society. Celeste then states that she can get rid of Orbus. When asked how that would be possible, Celeste responds that a Ground Assault would be best with a back up team waiting at Lillian Hall. Barnes tries to change the subject by asking how Rachel is doing. Celeste continues explaining the takedown of Orbus before answering that Rachel's recovering. Kris expresses that she wants to free the creatures that Orbus has prisoner. Barnes mentions how Lillian Hall used to be the location of the 60's Chronicler team, so which Celeste confirms, and when asked more about the kind of missions they fought, Celeste begins to breath heavily, as she mentions The Legacy. She eventually makes it slip that he is kept inside the building, near the abandoned Toon Vault. As they question more, Celeste seems to break down and reveals that The Legacy caused Rachel to be near death, and the fact that The Legacy's true identity was that of Daniel Sawyer. Before Kris and Barnes can question her further, Patrick Hardison enters through the doors, all dazed and seemingly confused after escaping from The Cog and Paint-Brush Garbage Chute. Julia tries to snap him out of it, but Patrick doesn't remember anyone, and seems to have amnesia. Celeste tells Julia to try and make him remember his best memory with the team, which Julia seems to act awkward about. Rachel walks into the room, acting somewhat dazed, but otherwise back to normal, as she reminds Patrick that "Julia is his girlfriend", which doesn't seem to break Patrick out of the amnesia. Kris then blatantly hits Patrick in the head, and Rachel drops a large book on him, as hoping to break him out of the amnesia, which it does. While he doesn't seem to recollect what happened to him In the garbage chute, Rachel suddenly remembers that Miss Clockwork scrambled her memory banks, that's why she was acting insane. As she begins to recollect what she learnt about "The Singular", a beeping is audible from Kris' goggles, as Orbus Troops invade the building. Kris realizes a tracker must've been put in her goggles after receiving them when they rescued Rachel. The Chroniclers begin fighting the Orbus troops, but are all quickly restrained. Sayoko Takudome makes herself present, and introduces herself as the Orbus Field Commander, she then states that their leader, The Voice of Reason has request Celeste, and Celeste alone to meet him. Celeste agrees, and sadly says her goodbye's to the team, and walks away with Sayoko. Once Celeste is out of view, Veronica Wilder gleefully states all the Chroniclers are to be taken into custody, due to their "Threat Level" to Orbus, and the Chroniclers are led away to transport vehicles, to be taken to the Orbus HQ in London. Later, when all the Chroniclers are in their cells in London, Rachel states that none of them should worry, because her contact, Breezy is on her way...... Possibly on her way. The Saving Grace of The Chroniclers Rachel acts optimistic while in Orbus captivity, due to her belief that her contacts will be there to rescue them. Kris Bracken, finally cracked due to Orbus, and seems to be speaking a lot of unintelligible nonsense. Noise is heard outside the cellblock as two civilians, one Male, one Female, enter the room, seemingly just coming out of a fight. Julia recognized the Female as Breezy, Rachel's contact in London, and the Male introduces himself as Eric Davidson. Eric flips a switch and all the Chroniclers are released from their cells, and Rachel asks them if they want to join Chroniclers, to which Breezy replies "I'll get in touch". Both Breezy and Eric then leave for their own safety. When Julia asks Rachel if their powers are ok, Rachel says the cells were made in a way to drain Toonized Pixie Dust, as to which Patrick Hardison and Joseph Barnes show distain at. Mentioning how they need to save Celeste, hurry to the office of the Orbus leader, "The Voice of Reason". As they hurry along the hallways, the office to the Voice of Reason is blocked by a smug Veronica Wilder. Kris, not taking anymore of Orbus, recalls a meeting with the malevolent Hatbox Ghost, and how he offered to help fight Orbus. Kris calls him forth, with Wilder not seeing the Ghost. The Chroniclers watch in horror as Hatbox appears to kill Wilder, by making her disappear, as to which Hatbox confirms she is dead, and promptly disappears to fight at the rest of Orbus. Despite being visibly shocked, Rachel opens the door, and walks into the Office of The Voice of Reason. He Who Pulls the Strings Coming Soon The Creators Return Title Reveal and Episode Coming Soon The Dawn of a New Age Coming Soon Season 3 (2015) Coming Soon Category:Stories